Faiblesse
by lunny
Summary: Le sang ruisselait abondamment, il souffrait en silence. L’autre essayait de combler la plaie. Et son esprit cherchait à accepter d’être devenu si important. spoil tome 21 léger KuroxFye


**Titre :** Faiblesse

**Auteur:** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Et pourtant qu'est ce qu'ils seraient mieux traités avec moi XD

**Résumé :**Le sang ruisselait abondamment, il souffrait en silence. L'autre essayait de combler la plaie. Et son esprit cherchait à accepter d'être devenu si important. [spoil tome 21] léger KuroxFye

**Genre :** shonen-ai ( ?)

**Avertissement :** allusion de KuroganéxFye alors ceux que ça choque on revient en arrière svp.

**Note :** Disons que le tome 21 m'a laissé sur ma faim et j'ai eu un sursaut d'impression. Donc la fic suit directement le tome 21 ^^

Bonne lecture !

Le sang coulait.

Il appuyait fortement contre la plaie mais le sang continuait de se répandre sur le tissu. Il lui semblait sentir son cœur cogner de plus en plus fort comme s'il cherchait à se libérer de son corps et s'éparpiller sur le plancher poussiéreux de cette maison inconnue. Le temps pressait horriblement, si seulement Shaolan et Mokona pouvaient revenir rapidement avec une quelconque aide, même quelques médicaments ou bandages qui auraient pu calmer l'hémorragie violente. _Lui_, il continuait à le regarder, de ce regard droit et fier, mais l'autre continuait à éviter _ses_ yeux. Sa bêtise, son entêtement, sa faiblesse, tout cela les avaient amenés à ce point critique. A ce moment où quand il pressait sa main contre la plaie il sentait peu à peu le sang quitter _ce _corps, la vie s'échapper inéluctablement malgré ses efforts. Et dans sa tête repassait inlassablement cette scène. Le sabre s'élevant dans les airs, tranchant _ce_ bras. Et la lame et le bras inanimé qui heurtent le sol d'un bruit mat. Il ne veut pas comprendre pourquoi, mais malgré lui il le savait déjà, la sorcière lui avait dit.

_Et pour eux, tu représentes aussi beaucoup._

Si seulement il avait pu comprendre ces paroles à ce moment, la fin aurait été différente. L'impuissance le ravageait comme à chaque fois. Il n'avait pas pu sauver son frère, ni empêcher son roi de sombrer dans la folie. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher le seau de l'œil droit de Shaolan de se briser, n'avait pas réussi à protéger la princesse. Et maintenant encore, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas guérir les gens aussi puissant qu'il était. Son sourire cette fois serait inutile. Ça n'avait aucune valeur à présent qu'il maintenait la plaie béante où se trouvait anciennement un bras. Un bras en échange de sa vie. Il appuya plus fort contre la plaie et le ninja tressaillit. Son regard vacilla sous la douleur l'espace d'un instant avant de reprendre cette expression sérieuse, presque menaçante qu'il avait l'habitude d'abhorrer. Et enfin il capta le regard du magicien, l'œil troublé, douloureux.

- Désolé

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'excusait. Peut-être pour avoir enserré la blessure trop fort, pour ne pas connaître de sorts de guérison, d'être inutile, d'avoir provoqué la perte de _son_ bras, d'avoir été si faible, de les avoir conduit à cette situation, de n'avoir été qu'un entêté, puis peut-être pour d'autres choses plus graves encore. L'autre se contenta de le fixer un moment avant de lâcher froidement :

- Un bras qui tremble n'est d'aucune utilité.

Un regard direct, sans osciller ou hésiter sur ce qu'il disait. Droit et fier alors que sûrement la douleur devait le terrasser. Rien que dans la façon dont il avait de se reposer contre ce mur, Fye savait qu'il devait se sentir à bout de force. Le sang s'écoulait encore, chaud, brûlant, s'écoulant entre ses doigts froids de poupée sans âme.

- Tu as perdu la moitié de tes pouvoirs.

Il avait tué car lui avait été incapable de tenir sa promesse envers son roi. Trop d'hésitations qui les avaient menés à sa perte. Malgré sa colère et son désespoir, il n'avait pas réussi à exaucer son souhait. Sa faiblesse encore, source de tellement de malheurs à présent. Il aurait aimé être réellement fort pour éviter tout cela mais c'était à présent bien trop tard.

Il regarda la plaie rouge, saignante, le liquide rouge perlant entre ses doigts ; Et Mokona et Shaolan qui ne revenaient toujours pas. Combien de temps encore devrait-il maintenir cette blessure dont il était la cause ? Il fit pris d'un frisson. Le brun leva alors sa seule main restante et posa doucement ses doigts à cet endroit. Là où se trouvait ce tissu noir qui recouvrait son visage. Là exactement où il y avait quelque temps encore, un œil bleu plein de non dits l'observait avec amusement. La disparition de cet œil avait entraîné leurs existences dans un tourment d'horreur et de déchirement. Kurogané se demandait si un jour, ils reviendraient à cette époque où ils formaient une « famille » ou comme il semblait le croire, cette époque était définitivement révolue.

- Toi aussi.

Fye secoua la tête, se dégageant du toucher dérangeant du ninja. Non, tout cela était bien différent. Il avait perdu son pouvoir, l'autre l'avait abandonné. Alors que Shaolan avait volé son œil, le ninja avait sacrifié son bras. Aucun rapport entre leur situation. Mais il ne saurait exprimer ses pensées correctement alors qu'il lui semble que chaque minute le sang s'écoule plus fortement. Il ne veut plus demander pourquoi, où dire que c'était un sacrifice inutile, cela ne ferait que provoquer la colère du ninja et en ce moment, il n'en avait guère besoin.

- Tu vas partir.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Et cela surprit tellement le blond qu'il en resta muet un instant. Il leva son regard et croisa celui de braise du ninja. La conviction dans son regard le figea et sa gorge se serra étrangement. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment songé tout compte fait, à présent qu'allait-il faire ?

- Tu es libre de mener ta vie à présent, alors que choisis-tu ?

La voix de Kurogané n'était même pas menaçante ou railleuse, juste claire et nette. Etrangement elle posait une question qui apparaissait pour la première fois à son destinataire. Il n'était plus sous le coup d'une quelconque malédiction et il était maintenant libre de mener son existence comme il lui souhaitait. Et pour lui qui n'avait jamais rien pu choisir, c'était nouveau. Mais il connaissait déjà la réponse. Son regard s'attarda au corps inanimé à leur côté, ce corps sans âme qui continuait à vivre. Sa voix n'hésita pas cette fois.

- Je n'abandonnerai pas la princesse.

Et le brun hocha doucement la tête comme pour approuver sa décision. Fye était intimement persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas meilleure solution. Il ne faisait pas une erreur, maintenant il avait compris, il ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Il deviendrait plus fort aussi, pour que ça ne se reproduise plus. Pour que sa faiblesse ne les entraîne pas encore dans une impasse. Il savait qu'ils allaient encore souffrir à l'avenir, que leurs ennuis étaient loin d'être terminés, mais il ne laisserait pas tomber. Il ferait de son mieux.

- Je ne vous abandonnerai pas.

Sa voix avait un peu buté sur quelques mots, et elle tremblait un peu. Pourtant, c'était horriblement sincère. Presque déchirant en fait. Derrière ces mots, il semblait implorer à son tour ne pas être abandonné. Sa déclaration semblait mourir sans réponse. Son unique œil oscilla un instant avant qu'il ne reprenne relativement le contrôle de son émotion. Il détestait cette impression de supplier. Il se sentait ridicule d'espérer un écho de la part du guerrier. Ce n'était pas lui qui pourrait avoir une quelconque réaction. Sa main était moins assurée contre la plaie et il se sentit trembler.

Kurogané attrapa une de ces longues mèches qui entourait le visage du magicien. D'une couleur blonde, presque blanche. Dans son pays, il n'avait jamais croisé une personne abordant une couleur de cheveux telle. Doucement, il glissa ses doigts le long de ces cheveux fins. Puis, faisant un effort qui lui parut inhabituellement difficile, il se pencha en avant.

Il déposa un baiser sur cette mèche de cheveux d'or.

Fye ne savait pas réellement de quoi il en découlait pourtant il sentit que ce geste avait de l'importance. C'était presque cérémonieux, comme un serment d'allégeance que le ninja lui ferait. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait qu'un seul maître et ce ne serait pas lui. Pourtant, il savait que c'était la réponse du brun.

Délicatement, il posa son front contre son épaule.

Bientôt, Shaolan et Mokona reviendraient, alors il appellerait la sorcière et il ferait un vœu. Il se sacrifierait pour que l 'autre retrouve son bras, il avait choisi. Même s'il ne pouvait pas donner son œil, ni sa vie, il trouverait bien quelque chose qui aurait assez de valeur. Et il l'abandonnerait pour que le ninja puisse retrouver son bras. Il se sacrifierait comme Kurogané l'avait déjà fait deux fois pour lui.

Mais en attendant, il laissa sa tête contre son épaule.

**Fin !**

L'auteur (réfléchissant) :

- En fait, ça donne moyen là. Dans mon esprit ça m'avait l'air beaucoup moins brouillon, dommage…

Kurogané (grognant)

- Cette fic n'a aucun intérêt ! Je me demande même pourquoi tu l'as écrit…

L'auteur (étoile dans les yeux)

- Je voulais absolument que tu embrasses les cheveux de Fye ! !

Kurogané (crachant par terre) :

- C'est surtout carrément crade ! Tu sais depuis combien de temps il les avait pas lavés ?

L'auteur (ignorant le râleur intempestif) :

-Ahhh ! Quand j'ai vu dans le tome 13 ton père faire ça je me suis dit que c'était une parfaite scène à jouer avec Fye

Fye (émerveillé) :

-Mais alors ça veut dire que… tu veux te marier avec moi ? Oh Kuro-chan ! ! ! C'est tellement romantique !

Mokona (sautillant partout) :

- Vives les mariés ! ! ! Kuro-papa et Fye-maman vont se marier !

Kurogané (se retenant d'étriper la boule de poils et le magicien) :

-Mais comment peut-on être aussi stupide ? !

L'auteur (suivant Mokona) :

-Que c'est mignon ! Vive les mariés ! Et Reviews please ^^ !


End file.
